Episode 8575 (13th February 2015)
Plot As Dev prepares for his trip, Julie and Mary fuss over him. Mary’s unimpressed to hear that Julie will be moving into No.7. Owen makes plans to see Linda and send her on her way. Faye is reluctant to go to her art show at school. Tony has more house leaflets for Eva. Owen meets Linda in the cafe and warns to stay away from him and the girls. She tells him that he's still bitter about her treatment of him and suggests it's time to forgive and move on but he retorts that they all moved on from her long ago. Audrey has to turn down nail appointments in the salon and wonders if Kylie should be replaced. Linda insists she’s a right to know her own daughters. Owen tells her he never wants to see her face around the area again. Faye tells Craig she's still putting on weight. He suggests they look up medical advice on his laptop. Sophie’s unimpressed when Julie calls in the shop and explains that in Dev’s absence, she’s now her boss. Julie winds her up with advice on her customer techniques. The internet medical questions point to Faye possibly being pregnant. Craig's heard rumours about her and a lad named Jackson Hodge and she reluctantly confirms they've had sex. Steve tells Liz that he’s planning to cook a meal for Michelle as a thank you. Faye shoplifts a pregnancy testing kit. David searches the missing person's websites in an attempt to find Kylie. Sophie and Mary complain to Dev about Julie's interference in their work. Anna worries that Owen is obsessed with Linda. Dev fails to get Julie to take a back seat. Faye takes the test at No.5 and shows Craig the result - it is positive. Cast Regular cast *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent Guest cast *Linda Hancock - Jacqueline Leonard Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Audrey's *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls Notes *Mrs Braithwaite, a customer in Audrey's is uncredited although she has a line of dialogue, asking for a nail appointment. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Owen warns Linda to stay away from him; and Faye takes a pregnancy test after confiding in Craig that she's still putting on weight despite putting herself on a diet. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,940,000 viewers (14th place) Category:2015 episodes